


The Florist and the Broken-Hearted

by thetrancyboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? is that a thing?? i hope so, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, also lowkey rivetra, and just other ships in general?? it doesnt go into depth its just name dropping really, armin knows even though levi and eren dont, he knows, lowkey eruri, only lowkey though, sorr y im bad at writing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrancyboy/pseuds/thetrancyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sells flowers and wine in the coziest flower shop imagineable. His life is peaceful and smells faintly like tulips and babies breath.</p><p>Enter Levi, a small man who's been falling in and out of love. He can't seem to land a date that ends well. </p><p>When one stumbles upon the other, life takes on a rosy colour, and love is in the air at last. </p><p>(au where loveless romantic Eren runs a flower shop that also conveniently sells wine with Armin and everyone Levi dates throws water on him and it ends rlly cute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Florist and the Broken-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> songs i listened to while re-writing this:  
> how to never stop being sad // dandelion hands  
> la vie en rose - ukulele cover // dodie clark  
> bloom // the paper kites  
> kaleidoscope eyes // panic! at the disco  
> do i wanna know? // arctic monkeys

There was a nice flower shop on the corner of 104th. It was nice because it didn't just sell flowers, but wine as well. 

There was one man, who happened to frequent this store. He had shiny raven hair styled in an undercut, and eyes the colour of steel, but if you looked closer it was a serene midnight blue; and other times the colour of the sky before the biggest most breathtaking storm.

The store owner (of course) was there, too; working behind the cash and putting together flower arrangements. He had chocolate brown hair, and the shine didn't dull in the shitty lighting of the shop. His vibrant, ocean eyes glittered with every smile he gave, and his heart was slowly piecing itself together.

The raven had come in one night for flowers, always different kinds. The next night, he'd come in and either sit down at the little table or walk out with a bottle of wine. His facial expression always looked bored, but this particular cashier knew the difference. 

He was falling in and out of love.

Now, the florist knew what that felt like, for that's how he came to buy this place. He had given up on love, and having known his way in and around flowers found himself a job. Friendly colleagues, a cozy apartment, he couldn't ask for more. But when the stranger shrouded in mystery entered his shop for the first time, his life changed on site.

There was something about him that screamed "stay away," but at the same time it was the kind of warning that hid behind it a small voice whispering "I just need someone who wont turn me down." Eren knew what that was like, so he made it his mission to break through the raven's shell, and possibly even befriend him.

It had started out with just normal greetings, small talk that would happen between a customer and cashier. Levi walked in one day, sun almost blinding and peeking around the silver clouds strewn across the sky. It was Eren's favourite kind of day. The florist had his head ducked down, a blue rose pinched gently between calloused fingers, in the middle of checking it to see if it was still store quality when the bell rang and his head shot up attentively. He quickly tucked the flower behind his ear and hastily ran to the counter, and Levi found that impossibly cute. "Hello! Welcome to Shiganshina Rose, what can I get for you today?" 

"Red roses. A dozen, if that's okay." He said gruffly and without hesitation. The florist grinned and rung up his total on the cash, boxes shuffling from the open door in the back room. More employees, Levi assumed.

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Levi left promptly after receiving the bouquet and paying his fare, waving goodbye. Armin's little blonde head poked in from the back room, his hair tied back in a little bun and his cardigan riding off his shoulder. "Some help would be lovely," he spoke softly, and Eren jumped before catching his breath and smiling affectionately, still somewhat in shock. "Damn it, Ar, you know not to sneak up on me like that!" he laughed as he walked towards the back room, but not before sparing a glance to the door where the raven haired stranger had just been. "what a weird guy.." he whispered to himself before assisting Armin (who was wearing a knowing smile) with re-organizing and re-stocking the wine cooler.

A couple hours had come and gone, and Levi was back again, hair slightly out of place and the top three buttons of his navy blue button-up undone. Eren wiped the water off on his apron and walked to the counter, his eyes lighting up with recognition. "Hey, weren't you here earlier--"

"What of it?" the man bit back defensively, eyebrows furrowed. Eren jumped back slightly, but squinted as he observed the stranger's face. The look he was wearing Eren knew all too well, and he smiled gently. "I'm sorry, sir. Would you like a glass of wine, on the house?" Eren offered, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of flower shop sells wine, anyway.." Levi grumbled despondently. "A good one," Eren responded as he corked open a bottle and poured them both a glass.

The brunet pulled his phone out of his pocket to let Armin know he'd be back late as he handed Levi the glass; watching him take a swig and pucker his lips (which were already tinted by the wine) at the strength. "You don't play around with wine, do you.."

Weeks passed and seeing the raven haired stranger was a regular occurrence. He practically frequented the store at this point, not that anyone present minded. He talked talked books with Armin sometimes when Eren wasn't in, and Eren was glad they got along, even though he didn't have much reason to. He didn't know this man personally, for one, and secondly he didn't even know his name. He could very well be a serial killer, and maybe all these flowers were for his victims! (though Eren wouldn't be surprised in the least.)

As time passed, however, he decided to step up his social game. He was Eren Fucking Jaeger, and dangerous choices he'd probably regret later is a part of the job description; one of which he filled perfectly.

"Who're these for?"

Levi usually cast his eyes off towards the wall behind him in poorly masked embarrassment, staring at the bulletin board full of ads and job offerings and avoiding Eren's friendly gaze. 

"Mike."

"Hitch."

"Petra."

Eren noted that Levi had never repeated the same name, and it was always a dull sting in the florists heart. He didn't realize why it would feel that way, though. He figured maybe it was just empathy, the remnants of something of similar experience sifting at the deepest pits of him, he reasoned. His ears would ring after the man left, the shuffling of boxes unheard and the loneliness (despite Armin being in the next room more often than not) causing his heart to ache in a way he hadn't felt in a while, something he didn't miss.

He always smiled at the shorter man, before handing him his flowers and sent him off with a receipt, a smile, and on the off day a poorly executed joke or two as a parting gift. But, taking risks was Eren's thing, so naturally-

"Good luck, sir!"

"Levi."

"Ah-- What?" 

The raven haired stranger (though, not really so much at this point) peeked his head through the door, before flashing a small smirk that made Eren's poor little gay heart stutter in his chest.

"Call me Levi."

The brunet smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his teeth peeked from his lips and ocean eyes training to the floor. "I'm Er--" he began, but realized it was too late when he heard the door swing shut; the bell ringing and echoing through the shop. Levi had left too soon, what a pain.

Each and every time Levi had walked through that door the second time on the same night, he looked so... there isnt even a word to properly describe it. Dejected, maybe? Eren understood, in any case. "Didn't go so well this time, huh Levi?"

"Mm.. Guess not."

"Ah, that's unfortunate. They were really lovely flowers, I at least hope they said thank you," The florist spoke cautiously, seating himself across from Levi. He had a flower tucked behind his ear (that frankly he wasnt even aware of) and a fresh bottle of wine in tow; a peace offering. He shot him a look as if waiting for Levi to shoo him off, but when he sighed in dismissal, Eren settled in the chair completely. Looking closer, he noted Levi's jacket was damp.

"She didn't take too well to my 'crude jokes,' as she had put it. You tell her that she looks constipated one time, and she throws water on you."

The florist giggled, a hand rising to his mouth to cover up his laughter, but it was no use. "If it makes any difference, I would have laughed. A dirty joke here and there never killed anyone." Eren rested his chin in his hand and grinned empathetically at Levi as he stared into his wine. 

"I never caught your name.." Levi mumbled.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied after a pause, teasing him with an airy laugh. "It's Eren. Nice to officially meet you, Levi."

He held out his hand, tan skin stretching over toned muscle, and Levi's eyes widened a little. Something about the florist was undeniably attractive, but he had never fully addressed it before now. Why now? He put back on his default face instead, looking up and shaking the florist's hand. He noted the warmth seeping from the pads of his fingers, how they were hardened undoubtedly from pricking his fingers on thorns and scissors and the like. Levi let a small smile slip onto his face at the thought that he was a clutz as he made eye contact, mesmerized by all the colours he saw. This boy had managed to capture every single shade of green in his eyes, with flecks of sky blue and honey gold. Beautiful, he thought.

"The pleasure is mine."

-

"So, what'll it be this time, Levi?"

"Orchids, please."

"Ah, that's a pricey flower, Mr. Moneybags," Eren joked, anticipating bad news. He felt it in the very pit of his stomach, he was about to lose. "Who's the winner?" He questioned with a small smile as he grabbed the scissors and ribbon.

Levi smiled, almost warmly, causing the cashier to feel a pang in his heart. A sort of dizzying prick that normally felt minuscule but was now in full swing; and it boy did it swing him alright.

"His name is Erwin. I think he's the one, Eren."

Game Over.

Something very small inside Levi told him he wasn't, but he tried for it anyway. He noticed the look of disappointment the florist held on his face, and felt almost as if it was his fault this time. But all he'd done was purchase flowers.. Right?

"Ah.. That's.. That's great, Levi! I'm so happy for you!" Eren smiled warmly at him, ignoring the sting he felt in his heart. He stopped ignoring why he felt that way; felt stupid for not accepting it sooner. What a cliché, he almost laughed out loud, but settled for a bitter, bated breath as he turned to the back toom to fetch the flowers Levi had _specially_ requested.

Eren liked Levi. A lot.

Levi's eyes widened at Eren's smile, (it was missing something, Levi was _sure_ ) and his breath quickened considerably. He brushed it off with a deep breath, labelling it as pre-date anxiety and not grasping the longing he felt towards the man behind the counter. He had considered it once or twice, but there was a possibility he was using Eren as a rebound, and he'd never dream of doing that to the poor boy. Levi payed for the flowers, and left extra money for his troubles. Eren only grasped the cash in his hands tightly and waved with a sad smile as he watched Levi retreat, and for the first time in years the feeling of heartbreak resurfaced. It settled in his bones, it tickled his fingertips and his toes and seated itself in his heart and lungs and stomach like rocks in placement of the butterflies.

And as Levi's shoes clicked on the ground, shining from the rain; he strode towards the restaurant with a singular thought in his head. He was missing something.

Something important.

-

When he was seated in the private booth with Erwin, they hit it off extremely well. He thanked Levi in that flirty roundabout way of his for the flowers, and they went on to talk about the usual. Work, shitty bosses, hey, Erwin even laughed at his (literally) crappy joke. But Levi wasn't really focused on the date. Memories of Eren laughing echoed faintly in his head when Erwin chuckled, images of him smiling when Erwin smirked at him, a look Levi knew wasn't of love. He knew was his intentions were, and he wasn't so sure about the big blond being his 'one' anymore.

Levi remembered all the times he found himself looking forward more to the buying flowers part than the date itself after he had stumbled upon the shop the first time. And afterwards, his heart hadn't felt as heavy because of the cute florist and company. He had trusted Eren, poured his heart out to him, and he was understanding every time. 

He'd smile at Levi's immaturity, he'd bring Levi teas to try when he got back to his flat, he'd clean (possibly better than Levi himself could in such a cramped space) and he radiated courage and bravery and kindness, from the inside and out. He was strong in a way Levi could only hope to be.

Levi felt the walls of the booth closing in on him when it dawned on him; he was really disgusted with the fact he didn't see sooner why it was always that one flower shop, never any other. No matter where he was headed, no matter the distance, it was always that one, because it was always Eren. He clicked his tongue, when suddenly a deep but gentle voice cut through his thoughts.

"Levi? Are you doing okay?"

Levi thought for a minute.

"Yeah.. Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. I'm going to have to excuse myself for the night, it's been really nice so far, but I remembered there's somewhere I have to be. Sorry, here."

He put some money on the table.

"This ought to cover it. I'm sorry, maybe some other time."

Erwin reached a hand out to grab Levi's shirt cuff, but he pulled his hand to his side quickly. "But-"

It was too late. Levi was already on his way to his car, buckling himself in the seat and forming a plan as he pulled out of the lot and drove towards his destination.

When Levi arrived, Eren was walking around the store. He was watering the flowers, pulling the dead ones out of the mix and checking the soil on the small potted plants, but noticed Levi didn't look broken. He looked determined, happy almost. Happiest Eren had ever seen him in the six months they had known each other. It broke Eren's heart knowing that Erwin was the one who had made him happy, and not Eren himself.

But Eren was typically clueless, anyway.

"Could I put together a bouquet? Not just one kind of flower this time, but an assortment, if that's alright."

"M-mhm!" the request caught him off guard. A second bouquet? Erwin better be something fucking special if he gets TWO bouquets after ONE date, Eren thought bitterly. "Yeah, totally, uh.. Let me fetch everything for you." he finished, scurrying to the back room and returning a few seconds later with some wrapping paper and scissors. He wore a crestfallen look on his face, and Levi felt like punching himself right in the face. It was his fault Eren was acting like this, wasn't it?

"This one." Levi began pointing out flowers, and Eren rushed after him; quickly doing his work so he could get him out of the store. For once, being around the man was unbearable. He felt like crying, and if Levi saw him cry he'd have to explain why- it would just be a big mess that no one wanted to clean. "And this one. And.. This one. Do these smell nice to you?"

It was an odd question, Levi had never asked for his opinion on the flowers before, but Eren answered regardless.

"They smell wonderful. Shop recommendation," He nodded, smiling halfheartedly. Levi's eye twitched at that. He was used to full lips spreading from ear to ear and toothy grins that made you happy no matter what; the sunniest of smiles. This wasn't right. "Great. Okay, and this one, and this one too."

Levi picked out a dozen flowers, and Eren wrapped them up as nicely as possible with his distracted state. He was surprised he even remembered the ribbon and tape this time. Levi took them and paid, walking out of the store confidently, a newfound mission. 

"Ten minutes and I can go home.." Eren said aloud. He had never really wanted to go home so badly, he loved his job more than anything. Had owned the shop for a few years, actually. But he needed to go and comfort himself with a movie marathon, a tub of ice cream, and a big ol' helping of "im-getting-over-being-indirectly-rejected" with a side of "im-spiking-the-juice-with-vodka".

20 minutes passed and Eren emerged from the store with his bag slung over his shoulder, a sweater tied snugly around his hips and a heavy heart when suddenly he was met with a face full of flowers.

"I think I was wrong about Erwin..." Levi mumbled, looking away from his face. Was that a blush? surely enough, Eren spotted it tinting his ears and cheeks, apple red and vibrant and oh gosh Eren couldn't hold it anymore-

When Levi looked back, his eyes widened in fear. Did he make a mistake? "Shit! I didn't mean to make you cry! Fuck, already? They don't normally start crying this early on," Levi rambled as he panicked, his heart racing. What did he do wrong? Did he not say enough? But when he heard Eren start giggling, a light, airy laughter bubbling from his lips, unshed tears streaming down his face, Levi had never heard a more beautiful sound. Levi thought he looked like the autumn sky, bright and beautiful even though it was half past 10pm. Like a sun that never sets, always stuck on the horizon.

"What? What is it?" Levi asked innocently, still grasping the flowers, looking a bit shocked. Eren took them from Levi's hands and held them in his own, breathing in the smell of them and grinning wider.

"How'd you know they were my favourites?"

Levi scoffed, his suddenly frazzled state fading off into his usual affectionately arrogant attitude he usually took on with the florist. "Tch, you act like I didn't notice you practically inhaling the poor things every time I stopped by," he replied nonchalantly. But inside, his heart was soaring and flipping and screaming and he had never truly felt like that on one of his other dates ever before. And hell, this wasn't even an actual date, to make matters worse.

The florist's smile never faltered.

"You know, this has got to be the best way I have ever fallen in love with anyone ever."

"Is that so?"

He closed his eyes, sniffling a little bit with a nod of his head and laughing again, softer this time. Levi reached over and wiped his face with his thumbs, and when Eren opened his eyes, his lips were only centimetres away from Levi's. He'd had dreams about a moment like this, but the reality looked much sweeter. Did he taste like tea and mint in real life, too?

"May I?"

"Just kiss me, you big dummy."

Eren smirked a triumphant smile of his own before before pressing his lips softly to Levi's, to which he responded by tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Eren's waist to pull him impossibly closer. Levi even had to stand on his tip-toes, that tall bastard. And even if it was a little awkward, it was the best first kiss both of them had ever experienced.

"Can I walk you home?"

Eren looked up into the sky, folded his arms, and placed his finger on his chin. "Hmm... I don't know... Do I really want you knowing where I live?" he asked teasingly, the corners of his lips still tilted up. A winners grin, Levi thought to himself.

"I'm not giving you a choice, you know. I was just asking so I looked polite."

"There's the Levi I know," Eren breathed as he intertwined their fingers. They walked hand-in-hand towards Eren's little apartment, Levi commenting on the smell of the rain and pulling Eren's hand up every once in a while to kiss his tanned skin tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> OK HEY I ALSO HAVE A WATTPAD I POSTED THIS ON LIKE SEVEN YEARS AGO BUT IT WAS LEVI X READER AND I AM ASHAMED BC I WAS LIKE WHAT 11 SO I CHANGED IT TO SOMETHING BETTER AND HERE IT IS 
> 
> my tumblr is the same as my user (-; hmu


End file.
